heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Accidents
These are mistakes that some heroes don't mean to do. Some types of accidents the heroes end up causing *Destruction. *Hurting someone. *Creating a huge mess. And in some cases, heroes can unknowingly cause accidents without ever even finding out what they did. Examples *Flik accidentally knocks over the offering stone, sending every single piece of food into the creek. *Triton asks Sebastian about Ariel being in love. Sebastian thinks the king knows that she is in love with a human, and blurts it out. *Timmy accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. *Tod unintentionally leads Chief to get hit by a train, severely injuring him. Copper, believing he did it on purpose, ends their friendship and swears revenge on him. *Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue which was spat upon by Dabura. *Yogi Bear accidentally with the cape on fire and he falls and bounced the river and falls the boat and toward Ranger Smith and Rachel and he splashed into the water and the Smith grubs the thing and throws the water and But they saw the cape on fire dropped down and the fireworks started but it falls off and heads towards the peoples and the they rans and leaving the anniversary party at Jellystone Park. *Mulan accidentally sets the Matchmaker's dress on fire. *Jason Shepherd accidentally leaves behind his story called "Big Fat Liar" which Marty Wolf decides to keep it for himself. *Thomas accidentally derails Gordon's Express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. *Moses accidentally killed a slave overseer when trying to stop him from sadisftacally whipping an elderly slave. *Lightning McQueen accidentally wrecked the road behind the statue of Stanley with a fence pulled out. *Hercules accidentally destroyed the town marketplace, leaving him branded as a menace by the angry patrons. *Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. *Mushu accidentally fires a cannon, causing Li Shang and his troops' position to be given away to Shan Yu and the Huns. *Stu Pickles unknowingly causes the mattress delivery truck--with the babies inside-- to swerve and crash through the guard rail and plunge into the forest. *Djana'D accidentally kills Breckinridge during a live fire exercise due to his helmet malfunction, leading Johnny Rico to getting flogged as punishment. *Garfield accidentally sets a chain reaction in motion that knocks over various things in Jon's house, ending with the shelf falling down and nearly crushing him. When Jon arrives to see his office completely trashed, he shuts Garfield outside. *Peter Parker accidentally hit Mary Jane Watson in the Jazz Club, this resulting the symbioties controlling and breakups his relationship with her. *Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup get sunburned, after flying close to the sun without applying sunscreen. They have sunburns due to having forgotten to use sunscreen. *Olie, Zowie, Pappy, Polina, Percy and Spot felt miserable for The Best Doggone Show in the World, when they had an accident on Tubey that they had missed the show. *Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony are feeling cold, after getting blown away from Brrrrrr Street. *Barney trips on a toy ambulance, falls down and bruises his tail, when the kids helped him up, he tells the kids that his tail hurts a little bit. Derek had told Barney that his tail looked sore. *Rex accidentally bites Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to breaking him and Fly from fighting, which causes him to be chained in his dog house. *Blu's three accidents: **Blu accidentally tries to get it in the territory of the Spix macaw's enemies, the scarlet macaws, led by the hostile Felipe. **Blu inadvertently causes war between the two tribes for food when he accidentally hits Felipe with a twig. **Blu accidentally costs the flock the food when he sends the fruit ball into his own team's goal. Quotes Gallery S2E010620.jpg|The TMNTs accidentally spilling the mutagen containers during their argument. Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules accidentally destroying the marketplace, leaving him branded as a menace to the angry townsfolk. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg|Flik watches in horror as every single piece of food falls off the offering stone and into the creek, after his harvester knocked it over. ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|Sid unknowingly rips one of crystal, which destroys Geotopia's wall. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|Sebastian accidentally lets it slip that Ariel has human treasures, to Triton's fury. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg|Woody inadvertently knocks Buzz Lightyear out the window, but the other toys think he did it on purpose out of jealousy. 250px-After_a_Fire_Breaks_Out_in_the_Simpson_Home.png|Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. Flint Lockwood all covered in confetti.PNG|Flint Lockwood having confetti all over his body from his accident of the confetti explosion. Secret_Team_071.png|Pearl and Amethyst accidentally pop the Gem Shards off the Crystal Temple. File:ChannelChasersPt1-574.jpg|Timmy Turner accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. Mickey accidents.png|Mickey accidentally pushes Laurie into the mitten which contains a lot of bullet ants. File:219-87.jpg|Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue that was spat upon by Dabura. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Tod unintentionally leads Chief to get hit by a train, severely injuring him. Copper, believing he did it on purpose, ends their friendship and swears vengeance. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg|Moses having accidentally killed a slavemaster while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly slave. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png|Thomas accidentally derailing Gordon's express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. Starship-troopers-movie-screencaps.com-4911.jpg|Djana'D accidentally kills Breckinridge during a live fire exercise and Johnny Rico getting flogged. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3566.jpg|Garfield accidentally wrecks Jon's home office and Jon shuts him out. Barney bruise his tail.PNG|Barney having slipped on a toy ambulance and hurt his tail. TheWigglesMovie959.png|The Wiggles got their hair all frozen, after getting blown away from Brrrrrr Street. Bear tells Ojo that accidents can happen..PNG|Ojo is sad that she missed the toilet, when Bear tells her that accidents happen. Videos A Bug's Life They're Here Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes